


Two-handed

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Help, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Various moments of closeness (another contribution to the project)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Two-handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Einfach nur Wir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774184) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> Not finished yet ;) This is another four-handed translation! Mcicioni did a great job on it, I brought a few modifications, so here comes the English version of the German ficlet "Beidhändig".  
> This is for you, dear BethLange :) And other readers who might be interested, of course.

I like the ease you have about you, when you do anything. Swinging into your saddle. Approaching new tasks, in our house or anywhere else. Undressing (and now it hardly annoys me when you drop something on the floor and wait until the next day to put it away) … yeah, and dealing with me, too.

But you’ve sprained your hand, so some things need more time now. You manage to put on your trousers and do them up without any accidents. And to button your shirt halfway up. But that takes quite a bit of fiddling – which of course it would.

You don’t ask for help. And eventually I get tired of looking at it.

“Let me do it.”

I step in front of you and start where you stopped. You don’t say anything, and lay a hand on my back, and let it slowly slide down. I feel you looking at me. I begin to feel warm. But I’m not done yet. When I’m through, I also take your bandana out of your pocket and tie it around your neck. I only carry one, in case I need it at work. You wear one practically every day. Like you used to. Like you did back then.

You nod thanks. And then draw me closer to you.


End file.
